Kiss My Booboo
by Britnotmobile
Summary: When Tweek falls and hurts his knee, will Craig be there to kiss his booboo... Along with other things? YAOI, CraigxTweek


**A/N: Hey there! So I'd just like to state that I have several different favorite couples/interests so there won't really be one specific pairing my stories are dedicated to. I'm currently working on a multi-chapter LinkxSheik fic, and I'm going to start a MattxMello one(: well enough of this, here's some Creek-y smut for y'all! Enjoy! Reviews are appreciated. **

* * *

><p>"Come with me." I said, groaning inwardly. I grabbed my boyfriend's hand causing him to squeak and led him towards Token's bathroom. I felt him slightly limping as I made the way, and heard soft whimpers. Tokens bathroom was very nice, very clean. He had a large two person sink, and a walk in shower. The theme of the bathroom was Asian, with pictures of kanji letters and Bhudda statues.<p>

"I-I can clean it -ngh- myself." Tweek said quietly.

I waved my hand at his face. "Just shut up and sit on the counter."

He shut his mouth and headed to the sink counter. Putting his back up against the counter, and his palms on the surface, he tried to hoist himself up on it. After a few failed attempts, I sighed impatiently and grabbed Tweek's hips, and lifted him off the floor. His nails dug into my shoulders and squeaked, not expecting it.

"I can't believe you fell and cut your knee on the cement by the pool." I said. Ignoring his protests, I wet a wash cloth and started to wipe the blood off his leg.

"Ngh, don't Craig! Y-you might get AIDS or something! Sweet Jesus, then you'll h-hate me forever and -Ngh-" I put my hand over his mouth.

"Tweek, calm down. We both know you don't have AIDS, so there's no way I could get it from you." I said softly, trying to calm him. His emerald eyes calmed as I cleaned him. He remained quiet, until I poured the peroxide on his wound.

"AH! Craig, i-it burns!" he whimpered.

"Sssh." I shushed him as I put the big band-aid patch on his fairly big wound. "There," I smiled, "all better."

His cheeks flushed bright red. "T-thanks." he murmured. "It still -Ngh- hurts though."

"Hmm..." slowly I I knelt down in front of Tweek's bad knee. "Well then," I practically whispered, "let me kiss it and make it better." my lips softly brushed against the band-aid on his wound. With my lips, I made my way over his knee and up his thigh, kissing softly as I pushed his shorts up at the same time. I felt him shudder under my lips and his hands grabbed my shoulders.

"Ngh, wait Craig!" he said.

I pushed on his chest slightly, so his back was leaning against the mirror. Pushing his shirt up to his chest, I moved my mouth from his thigh to his stomach.

"Why?" I whispered against his stomach making him shiver and whimper. He's so sensitive. "Everyone is outside." I kissed up his stomach to his chest.

"B-but!-" I stopped his sentence with my mouth on his.

"Just shut up and enjoy it." I said, pressing my lips back against his. And with that, his hands found their way into my hair, pulling us closer and deepening the kiss. I chuckled inwardly at how Tweek turned to puddy in my hands whenever it came to sex. My fingers traced shaped on his sides, while my tongue ran along his lower lip, asking for entrance. He complied by parting his lips, and our tongues danced. Tweeks hands ran up my already bare chest, feeling every inch of it. Grabbing the hem of his shirt, I lifted it over and off his head. His bright green eyes looked into my ice blue ones, and all the apprehension that was there was completely gone. Replaced by lust, pleasure, and most of all love. My lips attached to his neck, nibbling gently.

"Mmm... C-Craig..." Tweek whispered softly.

After I left a reddish mark on Tweek's neck, I pulled him into a rough kiss. My hand slowly slipped down his chest, playing with his nipples a bit, causing a moan to escape his chapped lips. I kissed my way up his jaw to nibble his ear. As I licked my way up the shell of his ear, causing him to shiver, I worked my hands at the button on his pants. He gasped, feeling the cold air hit his hard member. I nibbled my way across his shoulder, and down his chest.

His breath came in short pants, with an occasional whimper as I started to stroke him. He cried out as my mouth closed around his right bud. I licked it, knowing it was his most sensitive area. I pumped him faster, and his hands clamped on my shoulders.

"Ngh... Craig -AH- k-kiss me!" Tweek pleaded.

I detached myself from his chest and softly kissed his lips, but soon found the kiss intensifying. Our tongues explored the mouth we knew best besides our own. Our hands went to the sensitive areas on our bodies, Tweek's fingers intertwined in my raven locks, my free hand running softly along his sides, and brushing over his nipples. I could tell he was getting close by the way his fingers tightened in my hair. In one swift movement I removed his pants completely. He was shocked at first, and a cry escaped him. I held three fingers up to Tweek's mouth.

"Suck." I ordered.

He gladly took in my three fingers and swirled his tongue sensually across my fingertips. Lifting his legs up higher, I slowly inserted one digit into him. He gripped my shoulders quickly at the slight pain before relaxing. I put the second one in quickly, making his adjusting quicker.

I curled my fingers looking for a certain bundle of nerves and I knew my search was successful when he wrapped his arms around my shoulders and arched his back, crying out in pleasure. I chuckled, he was so cute when he was feeling good. I added the third finger and slowly stretched him.

"Hurry Craig!" Tweek moaned.

I kissed him quickly. "Do you want me Tweekers?" I said giving a half smirk.

"S-screw you." he said, and moaned.

"I'm afraid it's the other way around, hunny." I said and pushed my length into him. He yelled in delight as I hit his spot head on, and wrapped his legs around me, impaling himself further. I groaned at his warmth around me. A rhythm began between us, my thrusts, his arching. I softly bit his neck while he moaned and withered in my arms.

"Ha... Ha... Craig! I-I'm gonna-" he tried to warn, but soon he was squeezing around me, himself shooting onto our chests as he screamed my name.

I moaned loudly at his tightness, and soon after came inside him.

We both took a few minutes to catch our breaths before I pulled out of him. I smiled at the sight of him pink cheeked, coming down off his high. Smilimg, i kissed him delicately.

"I love you Tweek." I whispered against his lips.

He closed the space on our lips with another quick kiss. "I love you too, Craig."

Someone tapped frantically on the door to the bathroom.

"Come on guys!" they heard from the other side of the door. "Ive been waiting forever to take a piss!" Kenny called.

Tweek's face flushed bright red and I laughed loudly.

"Give us a sec to... Freshen up!" I yelled. I giggled as Tweek punched my arm to get me to shut up.

We came out a few minutes later to see a frantically hopping Kenny.

"Sorry." I said, grabbing Tweek's hand. "I had to kiss his booboo and make it better." I winked at Tweek and he flushed and chuckled.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own South Park... Yet. Look out Matt&amp;Trey, Britnees coming.<strong>


End file.
